Love by Night
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Somehow, and only the Fates know how, the Titans are free and raging. Olympus falters under the new onslaught. Author's note added. Warnings inside R & E & R
1. Chapter 1

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **1**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They hold the north, father." Athena stood in front of Zeus. "They overran us; we never stood a chance."

Her armor was testimony to the fierce battle she had fought before admitting that.

"How many?"

"Hundreds. Giants, Titans, monsters, everything…" Athena said. "They increase their army every attack; soon they will have enough power to overthrow Olympus."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "And what would you do, my wise Athena?"

"Find aid, before it is too late."

The king of Heaven nodded, before dismissing her. The war-goddess bowed and left.

"What say you?" The six oldest Olympians were the only ones in the great room. All the other gods were on Earth, trying to stop the onslaught of the Titans.

"Athena's counsel has always been wise, as it is now. But from where will we get the aid?" Hades stood at the far right of the dais. "Who could and would be our aid against the Titans?"

"Nyx and Erebus have yet to choose a side." Demeter answered. "If we manage to get their aid, we would be much stronger."

"But how do you want to do that?" Hera gestured around her. "What can we offer them that they can't take by themselves or gain by joining our father?"

"Demeter is right; there is no harm in asking." Hestia agreed with her younger sister. "The worst we could get would be a 'no'."  
>"What do we have to lose? Face it, siblings; without aid or a miracle, we will lose this war." Poseidon looked at their youngest brother.<p>

Zeus remained silent for a while. "Send Athena, she is our best diplomat."

Demeter left at once to do his bidding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athena moved through the darkness of the Underworld towards the palace of Nyx and Erebus. She stood in front of the massive gate, holing both souls and gods at bay.

She had barely raised her hand to knock, when a voice came from the shadows. "Rarely does a child of Zeus visit the house of Nyx, and how his favorite stands at my gate?" The woman manifesting was more beautiful than any other, clad only in her long, pitchblack hair. She was almost too perfect as she studied the young goddess.

Athena bowed. "I come on behalf of my father."

"So, first he threatens my son, and now he desires something of me?" She opened the doors, gesturing for the other to enter.

"He was angry at the situation, not your son." Athena explained.

"That means little when I have to arise during day to save him." Nyx led her to one of the sitting-rooms.

"My father is like his thunderbolts, in everything. His moods are short, but powerfull." Athena seated herself on the offered settee.

Nyx chuckled. "I see why he send you. Very well then, with what can I aid him?"

"The Titan-war above." Athena said. "He asks for your aid in defeating the Titans. Without the House of Nyx, Olympus will fall."

"Why should I risk the well-being of my children for Olympus? All they ever got was Hate." Nyx asked, slowly evaporating into the darkness of her house.

"That would not change if you did not aid them." Athena said. "Not that it would matter then."

"Indeed." Nyx circled the War-goddes, now no longer visible with the naked eye. "Admitting defeat already?"

"No." Athena remained acutely aware of the moving essence around her. Another presence now mixed with Nyx inside the room. "But words would never convince you. I too know this."

Nyx did not answer.

"So, my question would be; what does my father have to DO to convince you to help him?"

"Straight to the point." A rumbling bass chuckled. "I like that."

"Indeed, I always like you best, Athena. So devoted to your father, but not unwilling to know sense into him when needed. Tell me, are all his daughters this loyal?"

"Those in the pantheon are."Athena remained unmoved as invisible eyes studied her every move.

"I would know a thing Zeus could do." Erebus said. "It is almost common practice with mortals in this kind of situation."

Athena tensed a bit, her mind straying in the same direction his had. "And that is?"

"Marriage… Tell Zeus, he is to send one of his immortal daughters to us." Erebus explained. "Let us be part of his pantheon by blood and we would defend it as such."

"Who would be the husband then?" Athena asked, glancing to where she felt the two primordial deities.

"Either Thanatos or Hypnos. Depending on the goddess who comes."

"I assume you wish all the bonds of marriage? 'A girl belongs to her father, a woman to her husband'."

"At the very least in matters of the body, as you hopefully understand. Everything else is their decision."

Athena swallowed. "And you?"

"Us?" Two bodies formed on opposite sides of the goddess. "What about us?"

"Surely you have a preference for a daughter-in-law?" Athena looked from one to the other. Her silver eyes burned with a flame neither Nyx nor Erebus could name.

"We have no other preference than those our sons would have, were they here." Nyx seated herself across from Athena again.

"But neither are a choice we could make." Erebus carried two goblets of nectar to the women.

"How come?" Athena accepted the goblet he offered her with a nod.

"One already is married, and the other never can."

"A virgin goddess?" Athena guessed.

"Yes." Erebus answered her, a strange light now in his eyes. "You, to be precise."

For the first time since entering Athena knew not what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **2**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athena had taken her leave from Nyx and Erebus soon enough, but instead of returning to Olympus she went to a different part of the Underworld.

The Fates, three daughters of Nyx, were weaving the fates of mortals as was their wont. Yet they paused when the child of Zeus entered their rooms.

"You wonder whether this is meant, do you not?" The oldest asked.

"We once advised you against an oath on the Styx regarding your virginity." The youngest whispered.

"With good reason; were your virginity as immortal as you are, Olympus would fall." The middle said.

"But why?" Athena sought her way to them through the maze of threads depicting lives. "Why me?"

"Seat yourself, War-goddess." The one nearest to her gestured to one of the few pieces of furniture in the room.

"Once it were the weapons of mortals needed to save Olympus, this time, it is a union which has existed and yet not for many eons."

"There has been something missing from this world. A union that needs to be if Olympus wishes to prevail."

"Listen well, daughter of Zeus, for we will only tell you this once."

All three now spoke, their voices perfectly in tune, yet still distinctive. _"Two things which should be one are not. The cause is separated from the result. Unless cause and result are together again, Olympus will fall, never to rise again."_

Athena merely blinked.

"You are wise, Athena." The youngest said. "Now go and choose the destiny of Olympus itself."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Two things which should be one are not. The cause is separated from the result. Unless cause and result are together again, Olympus will fall, never to rise again." Athena repeated the words of the three sisters. "Two things which should be one... But which? I am one of those two, that is clear... But the other?"

The walk through the Underworld allowed her to think as she pondered this new riddle. "It has to be one of the children of Nyx, one of her sons, otherwise this marriage wouldn't have to be. Meaning either Thanatos or Hypnos."

The souls gave her a wide berth, even those she had known in live. Melancholy gripped her when she looked upon them. "So many died, after fighting so many battles." She looked upon her protégées, before gasping. "Death and battles..." For a moment she swayed. "War and death... Merciful Chaos, it is Thanatos? I am to marry Thanatos?" She swallowed. "Father will have kittens when he ever finds that one out... Worse, he already will have kittens when I tell him I wish to marry... Merciful Chaos, what were the Fates thinking when they set this one up?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They want what?" Zeus exclaimed.

"It is a perfectly reasonable request, father." Athena said. "It is rather common with the mortals."

"We are not mortals, Athena." Hades said. "We cannot simply marry off someone as if she's cattle. This would be for eternity, with no way out..."

"But we can snatch women from their homes and family." Athena answered him, her remark a subtle reminder of how he had gotten his queen. "It is our only choice, father."

"I doubt it." Zeus rose from his throne to look out of one of the windows.

"The Fates do not." Athena's voice was even, but it shocked the 6 main Olympians none the less. "I asked them; this marriage is meant to be. Without it, Olympus will fall. You have no other choice except defeat..."

"You asked the Fates?" Hera repeated. "Why would you do that?"

"I was given reason to believe that a certain goddess was needed to make this sacrifice. I wished to know whether that was the case."

"Was it?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **3**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who?" Hera asked. "Who is it?"

Here Athena hesitated, before answering. "Me."

"You?" Zeus shot up, thunder sounding in the distance. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Never." Athena did not flinch as her father's very hair crackled with electricity.

"You are a virgin-goddess." Hades said. "Sworn to virginity."

"No." Athena turned to him. "I never took an oath of virginity, I merely decided..."

"You…" Demeter began.

"I made the only choice that could be made." Athena cut her off. "Fate cannot be dictated, not even by the gods. If it is my fate to marry so that Olympus will prevail, I will gladly do it."

"Why?" Zeus asked, pain in his eyes.

"Prophecy's come true, no matter what." Athena lowered her eyes. Her words rang true. "As for why it is me, I cannot say. I can only say that it is me."

"Then we have no choice but to let you go." Poseidon said. "May you find happiness in this."

"May you find happiness." Four others echoed. Zeus remained silent, head buried in his hands.

Athena looked at him, waiting for a word of him, but he did not even move. After an awkward silence she turned away, bowed to the others and swiftly left the room.

When the door closed behind her, the divine king flinched at the sound.

"You should have said something to her." Hera said, touching his shoulder.

"What?" He looked up. "What can a father tell his child when she is forced into an eternal marriage?"

"She wasn't forced, Zeus." Hestia tried to comfort him. "She made her choice."

"That was no choice, Hestia. She herself said it." He rose from the throne. "Excuse me."

Zeus left through a side entrance, desiring nothing more than to be away from all this. In the elaborate gardens, pride of Demeter, he lowered himself on one of the more hidden benches, staring at the fountain in front of him. It depicted the twelve Olympians, Athena's marble counterpart standing in front of his, smiling serenely.

He felt a sudden desire to smash it, to erase that serene and warm smile from his mind. He rose from the bench, stroking a marble cheek.

His child, the apple of his eye, forced into the never-ending darkness of the Underworld so that the home she would never see again could prevail. Persephone had eaten the pomegranate because she was unwilling to leave Hades, only returning to the world above because of the tears of her mother and the suffering of mankind. Athena had no such thing. And he knew her well enough to know she would prefer to be miserably for the rest of eternity, than to have someone else suffer.

He heard the sound of horses from the courtyard.

He looked over the wall and saw Athena standing next to her chariot talking to Hera. Hera enveloped the War-goddess in a hug, before stepping back so she could leave.

When Athena looked up for the last time their eyes met and she smiled serenely, just like her statue. She did not look back as her chariot departed with the sound of thundering hooves. Her owl flew next to her, easily keeping up with the swift horses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"A swift return." Nyx opened the door for Athena. "My daughters told me you visited them."

"I wanted to get this all behind me." Athena said, entering the house. "Where's your son?"

"Doing his job." Nyx answered. "The Titans care nothing for the mortals and do nothing to prevent collateral damage. He is extremely busy." She studied Athena. "You do not seem surprised."

"I am the Goddess of Wisdom." Athena stroked the soft feathers of her owl. "Solving riddles disguised as prophecy's is no hardship to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **2**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"My mother told me about what you've done." Athena looked up at the voice, turning to the speaker in the doorway.

"Thanatos." She greeted him as he walked towards her. He was taller than she was, her eyes being at the height of his chin, but he was lithe and had it not been for his black wings, he would not have seemed imposing at all. His hair was longer than hers and as black as the shadows his parents commanded. Even their skin couldn't have been more different for his was as that of the dead, while hers had the gentle tone of olives, her gift to Athens. Only their eyes were the same: grey like polished steel.

"I expected you to sound happier." Athena rose from the settee.

"Why should I?" His voice was deep and sharp.

"You desire me, and now I'm yours." Her voice was deeper than that of most of the goddesses and completely devoid of emotion.

"And that is reason for joy?" He demanded angrily, slamming the goddess against the wall. "I should be happy that the goddess, who I desired to come to me in love, sold herself to me?" He hissed as she struggled against the hand around her throat. "Is that what you say?"

He released her throat, but did not step back. His silver eyes were inches from hers.

"Love can grow over time." Her silver eyes were unguarded. "As for desire, that is there."

His anger made place for surprise as he saw her emotions in her eyes.

"I might have been a virgin-goddess, but that did not stop me from admiring good-looking men." A gentle blush colored her cheeks. "You were always a favorite of mine in that regard."

He was not entirely sure how to react on that statement and so silence descended over them.

Neither could say how much time had passed until he moved away from her, offering his hand. She accepted and in that same silence he led her through the house of his parents. Whenever they met one of his siblings, those siblings would evade them, turning down different corridors.

The hallways made of black marble where much less decorated than those on Olympus, only the occasional door giving color to the gloomy house. In front of one of these doors he stopped, opening it to let her enter.

Athena blinked at what she saw inside. The ground was covered in Elysian grass and several hundreds of diamonds had been set in the ceiling, giving the illusion of the night-sky outside. She turned to him, her question unspoken.

"My bedroom." He pointed to the far corner, where are bed stood on a rise. "All the private rooms have Elysian grass in them. The diamonds were my own touch, one I now regret."

"I think they are beautiful." The light of all those diamonds reflected in her armor and eyes.

"Each diamond represents a dead mortal." Thanatos explained. "Each night, as my mother shrouds the world in darkness she takes a little light from every place I had to visit that day." He gestured up. "Ever since the Titans are free I do not have enough diamonds to cover the amount of dead."

She gasped.

"Normally only half of them are alight." He sighed. "This is why I will accept you like this, Athena. Once the Titans were kind towards the mortals, but no more since they were overthrown by your father."

She nodded silently, averting her gaze. A soft hoot reminded both immortals of Athena's owl, who had followed her mistress through the Underworld.

"I do not have proper accommodations for either of you yet, I'm afraid." He looked at the owl perched on the head-end of the bed.

"It won`t be a problem." Athena extended her arm, at which the owl seated herself on the offered limb. A soft whisper and the bird was gone. And as Thanatos watched, Athena's shield changed, now holding two birds instead of one. "She will not know what transpired while she is in there."

"Good, I wouldn't want to be attacked by an owl." He pulled Athena close. "It would ruin our wedding-night." He lifted her helmet from her head, carefully placing it on the soft grass. Next was her breastplate. Soon she stood in front of him, only clad in her gown. A gentle shiver ran through her as he kissed her. "Come, my wife…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **5**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His hand came to rest at the nape of her neck, pulling her face closer to his. Her lips were soft as he kissed them, like frail flower-petals. One of his wings came up behind her, pushing her towards him. She did not resist, but she also did not aid him.

"You are tense." He whispered, desire coloring his voice. "You have to relax."

"May I remind you that I'm about to sacrifice an important part of myself?" Athena felt every feather of the wing holding her.

"And I feel honored you are sacrificing this to me, but surely you know being tense will only worsen the pain?" He let his lips wander, tasting her soft skin. "Trust yourself to me, Athena."

Her hands rested on his shoulders, shivers running through her body as he planted gentle kisses on her graceful neck. His other wing joined the first around her body, trapping her in a wall of black feathers. "Yes."

He smiled, slowly bringing his hand to the clasp holding her tunic closed. "Thank you."

He opened it, allowing the fabric to pool around her feet. Once more his lips found hers, this time with more fervor.

Despite his lonely nature, Thanatos was a skilled lover, seducing the inexperienced War-goddess easily. But no one, not even the most skilled lovers, could protect her from the pain when she finally lost her title of Virgin-goddess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zeus had ignored Hera's tirade about endangering everything simply because he felt sorry for himself and left the relative safety of Olympus.

After Athena had left Olympus he had gone to Athens, disguising himself as a simple traveler. He walked through the city, finding his feet drawn to the Acropolis.

The sky kept darkening as he came closer to the temple of Athena, having turned all but black when he got there. Very few mortals had remained there, and even those were searching shelter from the approaching wrath of Zeus. Soon he was alone, staring up at the magnificent statue of Athena.

Later he would be unable to say how much times had passed when the scream sounded from everywhere at once. It was Athena's voice, horrified and full of agony. It echoed across Greece, unleashing terror in the hearts of men, making them cower in their homes even more.

As if this was not enough to make Zeus lose his cool, the giant statue of Athena started to weep. Her gold and marble cheeks were stained with blood-red tears.

That broke what restraint he might have had, and the thunderstorm broke in all its' fury. Never before had the heavens raged as they did at point. Their fury halted even the Titans in the far North and it rained fire from black clouds. While vending the agony over the loss of his beloved daughter, Zeus tore down mountains, their debris destroying those cities unfortunate enough to be at their feet. Mortals begged to Gods unable to answer their prayers, frozen in horror at that single scream and the following rage of their King.

"Beloved!" A voice came over the raging winds to him. "Zeus!"

Hera fought to reach her husband. Electricity crackled over his body, making his hair stand on edge. His face was wet, both from tears and the rain. As he turned towards her, she could see his eyes had lost all glow, seemingly broken. "I doomed her, Hera."

"No, she made her choice herself." Hera took his hand. "Come back to Olympus."

"She was my favorite… How could I do this to her?" Even his voice had lost all its' splendor, leaving nothing but words weakly carried by the wind.

"None can dictate Athena when she has made up her mind, beloved, not even you." She cupped his cheek. "You cannot change what has happened."

"Zeus!" Another voice called. Her owner was far less muscled than Zeus, but his dark complexion was just as intimidating.

"Erebus." Hera nodded in greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Take a guess, Hera." Shadows trailed after him as he joined the King and Queen of the Gods. "Athena suffers, and not merely from what she just lost. She knows what is happening up here – Athens' people call out to their patron-Goddess, knowing somehow it was her voice – and it hurts her more than what my son did to her."

Zeus would have lashed out then, but Hera's hand on his shoulder calmed him. "Can you blame Zeus for feeling like this?"

"No." Erebus studied the Thunder-god. "No doubt I would feel the same. I am here to deliver a message from Athena."

"What does she say?"

"'Remember why I did this, Father. Fight against the Titans, I will stay here and train the children of Nyx for war.'" Erebus started to fade. "As she took an oath to ever be faithful to our son, so I and Nyx took an oath to aid Olympus in this war. We will fight alongside you to honor her sacrifice, but it will take time: our children are not trained in the arts of War."


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **6**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athena had known it would hurt, she truly had, but by Zeus, it had hurt far more than she could have fathomed. Thanatos had been horrified by her reaction, but not only he though. Her scream had been heard in the entirety of the Underworld and even in a great part in the world of the mortals.

She had barely started to recover from the agony when prayer upon prayer reached her ears.

She was grateful that Erebus had offered to play messenger-boy, because she doubted she would have gotten far in her state.

Nyx had thrown everybody out of the room, leaving only her son, Athena and herself.

"I guess waiting eternity does not help in the pain-factor." Athena hoarsely said. "By Chaos, that hurt."

"I'm sorry." Thanatos held her gently.

"I doubt you carry any blame, my son." Nyx sat on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Your mother speaks the truth, my husband." Athena looked up, her silver eyes meeting his in a determined stare. "I do not suffer because of any fault of yours."

"You can hardly walk!" Thanatos countered, his wings laying lifelessly on the bed behind him.

"I'm a goddess, I will recover." She sat up a bit, suppressing the groan of pain threatening to escape her. The war-goddess looked at her mother-in-law.

"I have a gift for you." Nyx handed her the bundle. "Cloth woven with my hair: wear enough of it and you can move through the shadows as any of my children by birth."

The fabric was light, gliding through her fingers like water, and blacker than the deepest shadow. "I thank you for this gift and I will use it well."

Nyx nodded, hair trailing after her when she too left the room.

"Do you wish to rest?" Thanatos asked.

"No, but I have a favor to ask of you as well as need of your opinion. Do you have parchment?"

Thanatos nodded, walking to a chest in the far corner. "Here." He handed her the parchment and a stylus, before joining her on the bed again. "On what do you need my opinion?"

"A prophecy." She scooted closer to him, leaning against his chest. "I want to know whether you agree with me." She started to write. "`Once it were the weapons of mortals needed to save Olympus, this time, it is a union which has existed and yet not for many eons.' It is not the literal one, but it's the interpretation I was given by the Fates themselves."

"I take it that union refers to us?" Thanatos read the words on the parchment. "Thanatos and Athena, Death and War."

"Yet I am not the only war-god around." She wrote their names, drawing a line between them, before turning that line into a triangle. "There are two War-gods on Olympus."

"Ares." Thanatos said, remembering how the god had saved him from Sisyphus. "You think the prophecy extends to him too?"

Athena's writing was elegant when she wrote the third name. "Better safe than sorry. Despite his faults, Ares is a powerful warrior. The issue is how to draw him into our union?"

"He is your brother. Perhaps it is time you act like it?" Thanatos suggested. "Few bonds hold more weight than those of family."

"True." Athena sighed. "Could you do me that favor now? I need to get what you can from my armory on Olympus. I doubt your siblings have armor of their own."

"Of course." Thanatos rose from the bed. "I will ask some of my siblings to help me."

He faded into the shadows, leaving the war-goddess alone. She studied the fabric Nyx had given her. It would be enough for two tunics and she might even have a bit to spare.

Being a goddess had it perks, she mused while expertly sewing the black fabric together. She pulled some blades of the Elysian Grass, transforming their fibers into frail goldthread. Her nimble fingers created a simple pattern along the edges of the tunics.

The door opened after a while, Thanatos stepping inside. He studied her, before clearing his throat. "We moved the contents of your armory into one of the storage-rooms. However did you get all those pieces of armor?"

"Sacrifices from victories." Athena carefully cut the golden thread.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Athena did what?" Artemis exclaimed, having heard the explanation about the recent events from Hera.

Shock and disbelief warred on the faces of those surrounding her.

"I think you heard me quite clearly." Hera answered the daughter of Leto. "To compensate for her absence, we will join the ongoing battle."

"You believe Nyx and Erebus will keep their word?" Ares asked, his eyes narrowed.

"They swore an oath on the Styx." His mother said. "And Athena will not allow them to find a way out of that."

"But why her, mother?" Hebe, Goddess of Youth, asked. "Why not one of father's other daughters?"

"I wish I knew. She insisted it had to be her." Hera said uncomfortably. "She insisted the Fates demanded it to be her."

"But why?" Artemis demanded.

"I don't know." Hera nearly screamed, shocking the Huntress into silence. "I. Don't. Know. I don't know why, all I know is that I have to trust her."

She groaned, turning North. "Curse you, father, curse you for making this necessary."


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **7**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** I never realized exactly how extended Nyx' family is. Especcially her kids :O I advise readers to have Wikipedia or somesuch open, because otherwise you might get lost in all of them.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"At any rate, you will lead them." Nyx sat next to Athena, watching her children spar. "Olympus will head you more than me."

"I feel honored." Athena studied every move her in-laws made, judging them. "Will you fight too?"

"Certainly." Nyx winced in sympathy when Achlys, her daughter who clouds the eyes of the dying, landed a particularly painful blow on her brother Moros, who drives mortals to their deadly fate. "I would not send my children into a war I would be unwilling to join myself."

Athena nodded, her grey eyes a blur as they flitted from god to god. One could practically see her thinking, measuring, planning behind those very eyes.

"Would you spar with me?" Nyx drew part of the War-goddess attention back to herself again. "It has been quite a while since I last fought."

"And you want to see whether you still can do it on me?" Athena chuckled. "As you wish."

Nyx waved her children away, both women taking their places on opposite sides of the room. Neither of them spoke, but words were unnecessary. Black eyes bore into stormy grey as Nyx surged forward.

Athena dodged, only to be pulled back: Nyx' hair had wound around the War-goddess' ankle. She did not react to it, merely freeing it with a sharp twist.

Thanatos was not the only one in awe at the display of strength and skill both women displayed. He however was one of two to be aroused by it. Across from him sat his father, a blush gracing the pale cheeks. Mentally he shuddered at the thought of what his parents would do after this. Thankfully those thoughts were evaporated by thoughts about what he wanted to do to Athena. They had not joined after their wedding-night, he respecting her wishes for time to recover, but as time progressed he found it harder to respect those very wishes. Displays like this one didn't help one bit.

A crash tore him from those thoughts. His mother was pressed against the wall, sword against her heaving chest, while Athena had several very sharp hair-strands aimed at her back. It was a draw.

Athena too was panting, her chest heaving in exertion. She stepped back to give her mother-in-law room, but before Nyx could move shadows rose from the ground, the deep voice of Erebus scolding his wife.

Before she could decide whether to be amused or scandalized, someone wheeled her around. Lips covered hers and a powerful body pressed her against the wall where not seconds ago his mother had stood. Thanatos plundered her mouth, his arms like vices around her arms.

"You are more tempting than Aphrodite." He ground out between kisses. "I need you, Athena."

His black wings surrounded her and when he opened them again they were back in his room again. She had no chance to object before his lips were on hers again. His arms were firmly locked around her waist.

"Thanatos…" She breathed, his desire flooding her body. She yelped when the bed hit the back of her legs, making her lose balance and fall on it. He was on her in an instant, his heavy weight pushing her down.

An alien emotion came upon her then: lust. An embarrassed moan slipped from her lips as heat started to pool in her belly. It merely seemed to spur him on, his hands roving her entire body. She yielded to him, desiring all he could offer her. There was no pain this time, only pleasure. And she was sure she could have died from it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanatos rose from the rumpled bed, cursing softly.

"What is it?" Athena sat upright, causing the sheet to fall down. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked at her and found himself flooded with desire again: her deep-brown hair cascaded over her bare shoulders and a faint hint of lust still shimmered in her silver eyes.

"A group of Titans reached a mortal-city." He said, picking up his torn robe with a look of amusement and discarding it.

"Which one?" She rose, swiftly dressing. At his look she said: "You expect me to let you go alone?"

"Dodona." He sighed. "They`re demolishing the place."

"All the more reason for me to join you." Athena nimbly braided her hair. "Come then, I am ready."

Thanatos would have preferred if she had stayed in his mother`s house, but he knew she would never do that. His black wings carried them swiftly to Dodona, where they found a massacre. Few humans were still in a state where Thanatos did not need to claim them, but most of the inhabitants were slaughtered.

While he took care of the dead, she took care of the living. He found the change that came over them when she appeared amazing. They obeyed her blindly, going so far as to abandon their dead on her behest – even if she did promise them she would take care of those.

A few hours later the survivors were gone from the proud city, leaving only the dead and the immortals.

"Why did your father not come himself?" Thanatos asked, standing next to Athena. The both of them stood next to the sacred oaks of Zeus. Several had been torn down, while the rest had been defiled.

She pointed north. "He fights against the main force. A clever move: sneak a small contingent past the defenses and then attack so your enemy can`t do anything about it."

"Which makes me guess you did not merely come to take care of the mortals." He realized. "You came here to make the Titans regret this move."

"Of course." She started to walk north. "Will you join me?"

"I think I would be a bad husband if I didn`t."


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **8**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** I never realized exactly how extended Nyx' family is. Especcially her kids :O I advise readers to have Wikipedia or somesuch open, because otherwise you might get lost in all of them.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They are moving fast." Athena said after studying the footprints. "On foot we can't keep up."

"I cannot carry both you and all these souls for long, Athena." Thanatos gestured to the bag he carried in which the souls of the Mortals were stashed as he carried them back to Hades. "Unless something delays them, I will not keep up even with wings."

"But something will." She looked up, a dangerous glint in her silver eyes. "They have to make a wide berth around the army of my father. It forces them to travel through awkward terrain, something we can use."

"You're the strategist." Thanatos sighed. "How much longer before they are totally beyond our reach? It wouldn't take long for me to bring these to Charon and I would be much faster afterwards."

"Then hurry and bring the package resting next to our bed." Athena ordered. "They will pay for this."

"As my wife commands." He became one with the shadows, sinking into it at great speed. It was only a minute later when he returned. "Let's hunt some Titans."

"That truly was fast." She smiled at him.

"Death is swift, my dear." He offered her his hand. "Which way do I have to go?"

"North-west." She took the hand and he swiftly scooped her up in his arms.

"Let us hope Zeus doesn't see this." The god of death chuckled. "I have the feeling he shan't like me for this."

"Father is too busy." The War-goddess answered. "And if necessary, I'll protect you. Now head over there." Her arm turned to their left. "We'll ambush them there."

He pulled his black wing closer to his body, making a wide turn as he descended.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I almost pity them." He looked at the bloody heap on the ground. "Now what? Do you intend to leave them here?"

"No." She picked up one of the heads. "I will return them to my dear grandfather." Contempt colored her voice. "And show him the error of his ways."

"Do you wish me to join you?" He carefully moved through the slaughter Athena had conducted, picking up the immortal heads and putting them into his soul-bag, the very one Perseus had received from the Hesperides to carry Medusa's head. It had meant some extra work for him, since he had to travel up and down for each soul separately, but circumstances had left him no choice in the matter.

"No, go down to your family. Tell Nyx the final battle approaches."

"I don't like this, Athena. You might be the War-goddess, but even you can be defeated." He handed her the bag, its' nature making it seem as if it was empty. "But I trust your judgment. Just remember, Athena, you are my wife, bound to me. You will not stay with your father, you will not visit him. You will come to me after delivering these."

He saw her silver eyes narrow at these words and he practically knew she was close to screaming at him. She was, after all, Zeus' favorite child, the only one he would trust with his thunderbolts. But she stopped herself just in time, remembering that after having lain with him, Thanatos now could command her. 'A girl belongs to her father, a woman to her husband' she had said it herself.

"As you wish." Her voice was tense. "I will do my best to hurry home."

He smiled gently, before traveling to the Underworld once more.

She however, with the speed of her thought, traveled to Paeonia, a kingdom North of Macedonia where the Titans were clashing with the powers of Olympus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Battle had ceased for a moment to give both sides a chance to recuperate as Athena appeared between the two camps, the bag resting near her feet.

"I would speak with my family!" Her voice boomed in the silence, bringing memories of the day where she had sprung from her father's head and her war-cry had made Ouranos tremble. Her full-length chiton was drenched in the golden ichor of immortal beings as eye after eye fell upon her. Her grey eyes were as swords as she regarded the wounds each side had dealt the other.

Zeus seemed relieved of a great burden when he beheld his favorite child, while the Titans were mildly uncomfortable: she was one of Olympus finest warriors.

"Grandfather!" She called towards the Titan-side. "Heed me!"

"I heed you." He answered her, his adamantine sickle gleaming in the light of the sun.

"Then remember these words: I am a child of Zeus! I am the apple of his eye! I am the one born from his head!" She rose then in height, threatening her grandfather with the fire burning in her heart. "And I am loyal to him! And never again shall you defile his cities while I still walk this earth, never again will you insult him!"

With one hand she held her spear, and with the other she now picked up the bag resting at her feet. Her eyes were now even darker with rage, looking more black than grey. "It will only result in this." Her voice was now deadly calm, as she emptied its' contents at her feet. Heads rolled in the dust, their immortality keeping them from dying. "You would do well to remember that."

She turned on her heel, leaving the Titans to stare at her retreating back. She entered the Olympian Camp, pulling Ares into his tent.

"Uh…" He looked shocked when she pulled the tent-flap closed behind them. "What the…?"

"I don't have much time, brother." She said, pulling a package from the folds of her chiton. It was the one Thanatos had brought with him from the Underworld. "This is a gift from me. Wear the Tunic if we go into battle, the other things are yours to do as you please."

"Why?" He looked from the package to her. "Why do you give me of all gods gifts?"

"Because we are siblings." Her grey eyes looked almost uncertainly at him. "And I want us to bury the hatred that has splintered us for so long."

He stared at her for a few moments, his red eyes almost burning with the intensity of his gaze. Then he extended his hands. "I too wish to bury this hatred, and will gladly accept your gifts."

She smiled, for a moment revealing a great beauty to him. Her slender hands handed him the bundle and he felt softness in it, but also hardness. "What is it?"

"Open it." She looked down and when he did too, he saw shadows surround her feet. "My husband calls me to him."

"Who is it?" He swiftly asked, stepping back from the darkness engulfing his sister.

"Someone who deserves me." She smiled at, a hint of melancholy coloring it. "See you soon, brother."

Ares watched in silence as she sank into the shadows, leaving him alone in his tent. "Talk about awkward…"

He sat down on his bed, carefully opening the linen keeping the package closed. The first he saw was something made of black fabric, which he found was a finely crafted tunic. He gasped when he saw what was wrapped in the tunic; a set of arm-protectors he remembered well. Athena loved to wear those in particularly important battles, like the battle of Troy. He suddenly realized the extension of her gift: she believed him to be her equal in battle. And that meant a lot…


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **9**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:**** Also, for readers of my other stories: I have a Christmas-gift: updates of all 7 in-progress stories, one of which is a new Greek Mythology-story, do read it. Merry Christmas and happy New Year everyone!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why did you do that?" She screamed at him. "Have you no faith in me?"

"You had finished your business." Thanatos countered. "You were lingering, exactly as I told you I did not want you too."

Athena growled, but not refuting his claim. "Couldn't you at the least have waited until I finished talking to him?"

"No." Thanatos stared down on her. "You are my wife, Athena, you will obey me."

He left the room in a whirl of black feathers, the door crashing closed behind him. She flinched at the sound, her owl releasing a distressed sound.

"He is afraid." Hemera came from the shadows. She was Nyx' opposite, bringing the day as the Primordial brought the night. "Afraid of losing you."

"But why?" Athena turned to her, looking into her golden eyes.

"He fears he cannot compete with the Gods of Olympus. He fears he will lose you to them. Who would want to stay with the dread personification of Death when one can have any god one desires? There is a reason why you were one of the three contestants for the Apple, Athena. Any man, mortal or god, would give everything they own to become your lover. What does he have to offer you in comparison with, say, Hephaestus?"

Hemera's long golden locks dragged over the ground as she joined her sister-in-law. "Why would you stay with him after the need is over? What binds you to him except the need for his parents' aid in this war? The gods of Olympus aren't known for their loyalty. Even you can become fickle with whom you favor."

Athena groaned at the realization. "Men."

She left Hemera in the dining-room, swiftly tracking her husband down. It wasn't that hard really. Thanatos had the nasty habit of shedding feathers when he was upset. It was that habit which apparently accounted for practically all the feathers on the helmets of the armors of Nyx, Erebus and several of their oldest children.

"Thanatos?" She found him in the crystal-gardens, perched high in one of the trees like a real bird. At the sound of her voice several more feathers swirled to the ground. She bit her lip, hoisted up her chiton and climbed up the branches to join him.

"If you want me to stay close to you, running off won't help me do that." She softly said. "Hemera told me."

"Damn that meddling woman." He stubbornly remained looking in the other direction.

"You shouldn't say that." Athena reached for his arm. "Would you look at me, my husband?"

His silver eyes peeked at her from between the black curtain that was his hair.

"I still stand by what I said: 'Love can grow over time, as for desire, that is there.'" She pushed the hair away. "I do not love you at this time, Thanatos, and considering the situation, I am certain you cannot blame me. But you are my husband, and if it would make you feel better, I even am willing to take an oath to remain faithful. I believe your father hinted at that towards mine anyway."

"You would?" He fully turned at that, looking at her with disbelief.

"Why not? I never had a desire to lay with my siblings anyway. I doubt it would change just because I suddenly can. There's a reason why I smashed Hephaestus into a mountainside when he pursued me, you know." She chuckled. "We are War and Death and while we can be separate, we are still one. You're stuck with me."

"I… I don't exactly mind that one." He admitted, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks. He slowly reached out, rubbing her soft cheek.

She leaned into the touch, before maneuvering herself so she could lean against him. There was no love, but there definitely was companionship.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ares emerged from his tent, almost running into his father as he did so.

"She's gone again." He answered the unspoken question. Even he knew it was better not to mention exactly how she had left. Zeus seemed to lose some of his previously acquired glow at that. "How did the Titans react to her?" Ares quickly asked.

"Father is furious." Hera couldn't completely hide her grin. "It didn't help that your father mocked him."

Zeus snorted. "It was the truth."

"Dad said that he had something Grandfather did not: loyal children." Apollo whispered to the War-god. Like every other god, he was dying – metaphorically of course – to know why Athena had dragged off her most hated brother.

"I can imagine he didn't like that." Ares rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I do have a message of Athena for you."

It was a piece of parchment he had found rolled up in the arm-protectors she had given him. He handed it to his father.

Zeus accepted it, unrolling the scroll and reading what she had written. Hera was looking over his shoulder and her eyes widened as they progressed down the message.

Her husband frowned instead, making Ares wonder what his sister had written there.

"What is it?" He asked. Zeus instead handed him the message.

'Father, I am certain you will question my sanity after reading this, but I assure you, that is still very much as it was. I need you to trust me on this. Ares might be a bit of a bloodthirsty idiot – and if you're reading this, brother, don't deny it – but I need him to be in charge in the final battle when I bring Nyx and her children to it. Do tell him he better make use of what I gave him at that time and no, he is not allowed to tell you what that is. Also tell him he better listen to me. Athena.'

"Well, that's an interesting request…" Ares said. Where had Athena's willingness to trust him come from?


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **10**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Your action angered Kronos." Nyx said to her daughter-in-law. "He will strike much quicker now."

"As was my intention." Athena looked from her to Erebus. "A man who strikes in anger is much more likely to miss. Had I not angered him, he would have planned. And one can say much, but not that he is stupid. Your children are skilled, they know how to fight."

"I trust your judgment, Athena, but do not lead us astray." Erebus' cool voice sounded. "Morpheus!"

His son opened the door, having waited outside while his parents spoke with Athena. "Prepare the House of Nyx. We move to war."

The God of Dreams obeyed, his white wings rustling as he took off.

"What is your plan, Athena?" Both he and his wife turned to the War-goddess.

"You shall come when I call. I intend to win this war by surprise and sheer shock on his part." She bowed. "If you will excuse me, I need to prepare myself."

Her stride was powerful as she left the room and her face spoke of determination. Her in-laws looked at each other and went to prepare themselves.

Athena quickly strode down the long winding corridors to the room of Thanatos. He was inside, turning as she closed the door behind her.

"Let me help you." She helped him put on the breastplate she had chosen for him. It was one Ares had given her and therefore it was terrifying to look upon. Together with the dread and threatening aura he had as God of Death, it would ensure that those of lesser will would flee from him.

"So it begins." He allowed her to put on the helmet belonging with the breastplate.

"So it ends." She corrected him, ensuring a secure fit of the smooth and black metal. "Will you help me now?"

She shed her long chiton, dressing in the black tunic that was twin to the one she had given her brother. She put on her traditional garb, except for the arm-protectors since she had given them too to Ares. The goddess of Wisdom made place for the goddess of War and her silver eyes burned with the cold fury that made even the immortal gods tremble in fear. He braided back her long hair, his long fingers combing through it lovingly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the same time as she dressed for war, so did her family above the ground. Ares carefully pulled a package from beneath the bed in his tent. Wrapped in the same linen he had received them in were Athena's gifts to him. He knew now was the moment to wear them both. While she had given him leave to wear the arm-protectors whenever he wanted, he had not been able to.

He was swift in putting on his armor, looking every bit the dread War-god he was. As he stepped outside, Eros offered him his shield and sword, gasping as he saw his father.

Ares ignored the shocked reaction of his seed, swiftly moving to the front of the encampment to join the rest of the Olympians. None were spared, all had to battle in this war, even fair Aphrodite and gentle Persephone had taken up weapons. Both Hades and Demeter had not been happy about that last one, but Zeus had been unrelenting.

Eros was not the last to gasp upon seeing him, even his parents seemed shocked at how their son looked.

"The gifts of Athena." Ares softly said, raising his arms. There, on his lower arms, were her arm-protectors, her greatest pride after her breastplate with Medusa's head. "I intend to do them justice."

Silence reigned, until Zeus nodded and gestured to his side. "Come then."

They waited in silence as the Titan-army also prepared for the final showdown.

/Brother./ Ares blinked as he heard Athena's voice in his head. /This is why you had to wear the tunic, so that I can speak to you without anyone knowing./

/Ah, to give me orders./ He thought back.

/I prefer to think of it as giving you hints into which direction to go./ He heard amusement in her voice.

/I think I'll prefer orders in this situation, sister./ He studied the opposing army. /As you said: I am a bloodthirsty idiot. You know the odds?/

/Certainly./ She answered. /Very well, but you'll have to follow my instructions to the letter./

/Let's hope I manage that. How's the House of Nyx?/ Ares' red eyes narrowed as he put on his helmet.

/Ready. Warn me when it begins./ She grew silent. /Watch over father for me. Even in anger Kronos is cunning, and I suspect he intends to remove our sire from the picture before the battle truly begins./

/As you wish, sister./ His blood-red eyes narrowed even more as he watched the seeming disarray the Titans were in. Even he could tell it was almost staged. /Disarray in preparation, sister./

/Grandfather is an idiot, even more than you. Sharp whistle means 'come to me'./

The missile was small, more the arrow of a child's bow than a true threat to any of the immortal gods. Yet halfway to the other army it was still caught: a black bird swooped from the skies, catching the arrow like a mouse in his talons.

Ares watched as the bird gained altitude, before stepping forward. He whistled sharply and offered his arm as landing-place. It was an owl, he saw now, but her feathers were black as his tunic. With one claw she held herself on his arm, while the other offered him the arrow.

/It is poison: hydra or the like. Father would have been down./ Athena told him. /Be careful with it./

"Impressive." He mused out loud, eyes boring into his grandfather's. "Once more prove that small is dangerous." He carefully gave the arrow to his father. "Hydra-poison, I presume? I like your style, but I hate your guts."

/Challenge him, brother, let everyone assume your blood-thirst got the better of you. Challenge him to War against Fertility. And phrase it like that. I hope he will not see through the small loophole./

"Athena is not the only loyal child." Ares' eyes flared with his anger. "For that, you will pay. That arrow will come to rest in flesh, but it will be either yours or mine."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Kronos did not fear the War-god, knowing full well his blood-thirst made him stupid.

"A battle between War and Fertility. The loser receives the arrow." Ares stepped forward, the owl switching places to Zeus' shoulder. He stepped forward too, but his son's hand stopped in his tracks and as he looked into those blood-red eyes he saw a shimmer of silver in their depths. "Do you accept?"

Kronos grinned, remembering all the stories were Ares was defeated by mortals. He couldn't wait for the other's screams of agony. "I would love to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **11**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:**** The description of the arms of the gods in this chapter I found on theoi . com. It's an awesome page.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And so the final battle began. A circle was made, and the War-god faced his grand-father. Ares had practically shoved his shield at his father, knowing it was little use against the mighty sickle Kronos used. Instead he had taken the sword of his mother as second weapon. The black owl sat on Zeus' shoulder, watching the two opponent's intently.

Ares was the first to strike, true to his nature, but Kronos evaded him, bringing the sickle down on him. The adamantine blade buried itself in the earth as the younger god jumped back. He did not wait until the older one had regained his weapon, but swung both blades at him. Kronos managed to free his weapon on time, blocking both weapons with his own blade. Ares forced him into defense, his very essence as War-God making him a powerful warrior. Again and again their blades crashed against one another, until the Titan gained the upper hand. Now he forced the god into defense, the force of his strikes pushing his opponent back. One of Ares' blades went flying, skidding out of reach. The other soon followed when Kronos used the long shaft of his weapon to knock the god on the ground. Ares lay before him defenseless.

He panted in exertion, before grinning widely at the other. "Well, that was fast."

"As expected." Kronos pressed his blade down, but Ares used his arm-protectors to hold it. "You are pathetic, to think you could defeat me."

"Ah, but this is far from over, Grandfather." Ares strained against the gleaming blade intend on skewering him. "Far from, indeed. I must admit I almost expected you to see through my ruse."

"There was no ruse." The blade inched downward.

"There was. Remember to what I challenged you." Ares laughed outright. "I challenged you to a battle between domains, not gods."

A flicker of hope warmed Hera's heart at those words. Zeus felt her death-grip on his hand lessen. Had Ares actually gone into this with a plan?

"That changes nothing." Kronos hissed.

"It changes everything." Ares ground out, the strain of stopping the weapon from actually wounding him now evident in his voice. "Demeter could join you, if she so wished. I too can be joined, grandfather, and unlike Demeter my aid will want to help me. Wouldn't you, sister?"

The black owl rose from the Thunder-god's shoulder, crossing the distance between him and his son. About halfway she started to change, her form growing. With a battle-cry Athena stabbed at her grandfather with her spear. He was forced to jump back, allowing Ares to get up again. He stood shoulder to shoulder with his sister as cries of surprise and outrage sounded around them.

"Shall we, my dear sister?" He asked conversely, silently marveling at the change that came over her every time she wore full armor and went into battle.

"Certainly, my brother." She answered him, her silver eyes gleaming in the shadow of her helmet. The face of Medusa on her breastplate came to live, the snakes breathing forth fire, scorching the earth.

Now the both of them charged their grandsire and the earth quivered beneath their feet as the children of Zeus thirsted for blood. Nothing save the golden ichor of their enemy would appease them. And Kronos knew this. He, like all others, knew of their power. Ares might have been defeated by mortals, but Athena had not. Oh, he knew the peril he was in now. The mortals feared her wrath and even the earth and heaven had quivered with terror when she had been born.

Her silver eyes burned, as did Ares' red ones. And Kronos realized he had been tricked. Yet still he fought, seeking to harm them before they could gain their victory over him.

His sharp blade still held them back, neither of them having anything to protect themselves from it, save their nimble feet.

The two siblings forced him back, their wrath rolling of them in waves, threatening to drown those too close to them. The adamantine blade of their grandsire's weapon cleaved the earth before them once more, but this time Ares dropped his sword willingly and took hold of it. The two men wrestled for it, but the woman forced the victory of her sibling as she once more aimed her spear at her enemy's head. Again he was forced to retreat, but this time without his weapon.

Kronos howled in anger, the earth shaking with the sound of the Titan-king's fury. He might be without weapon, but he was far from defenseless. He turned into a sleek fox, evading his grandchildren as he made for the dropped and forgotten swords.

Athena cried out in rage, casting her spear at him. It hit him in the shoulder, golden ichor spewing forth as he howled in pain. He pulled the weapon free, casting it back against her. As the daughter of Zeus was forced to evade her own weapon, the son of Zeus charged forth, swinging the sickle in a wide arc against the wounded Titan.

Ares roared in anger and fury, his very being Hades-bent on ending this once and for all. His eyes burned with white-hot flames, his golden armor reflecting them. Now it was he forcing the sickle ever closer to the other's flesh. Kronos' arm hung limply at his side, more ichor dripping onto the ground.

There was a flurry of movement to his right and a spear ran through the other's stomach, just under his armor. Athena lightly ducked her head as her brother used the distraction to pull back the adamantine blade and bury it in yielding flesh, the armor providing no protection against the divine metal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **12**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was defeated. Kronos was unable to fight anymore as Ares and Athena buried their weapons in his flesh again and again. His sickle had become an arc of destruction, but not in his hands.

The two War-Gods backed away, panting in exertion as their grandfather collapsed on the ground. Another owl swooped from the sky, taking the small arrow and bearing it to Athena. She handed it to Ares, who in turn gave her the sickle. He snarled as he rammed the small weapon into the broken body at his feet. As the Titan-army looked on in shock the two siblings returned to their father's side.

"Father." The hug they shared was brief, but Zeus felt better than he had done in months after it. Ares handed his mother her sword, letting his own and his shield disappear. He liked the sickle he decided.

"This isn't over yet." A voice came from the other side of the battlefield. "You might have defeated Kronos, but you have not defeated his army." Hyperion glowed with the bright light of his anger.

"That is but a matter of time too." Ares called back. "You challenged the wrong Gods."

"We shall see about that." Perhaps it were his words, or perhaps it was some unseen signal, but suddenly the air behind the Titan grew dark. Arrows were unleashed by the thousands by the opposing archers. The final battle had truly begun.

A wall of Earth rose up, catching most of the incoming arrows. Those that were left were scorched in a wave of fire. The sky grew dark, almost black even as lightning crashed into the ground. The second Titanomachy was shorter than the first – a year against ten – but it was just as ferocious and bloody. The armies numbered in the thousands, perhaps even millions, and all of those clashed and fought in this last battle that would decide the fate of the world for the last time.

Suddenly the light grew even less as a wave of darkness came from the east. The shadows that followed were impenetrable, the only light-specks two sets of white wings riding the wind. Power rolled in the sky, tainting what light remained.

"Stand, my siblings! Do not flee from our allies!" Athena's voice echoed across the wide field. "Do not fear your family!"

Now Hades recognized the two flying in front of the darkness: Morpheus and his father Hypnos. Hypnos looked more awake than he had seen in a long time. A shiver ran down his spine as the rolling darkness parted: never had he seen Nyx and Erebus look that dangerous. Their faces were calm, but anger radiated of off the two Primordial deities, making their darkness that much heavier and thicker. Reflections of what little light remained showed others riding the shadows. From what he could tell, the entirety of the House of Nyx moved to war. All, except for Thanatos… He could not sense the other deity of the dead, making him almost certain he was not here.

The children disconnected from their parents, but Erebus charged on, tearing through the monsters between him and Hyperion, attacking the Titan that represented Light head-on. Nyx passed by both her husband and children and only stopped when she was beside Zeus. The darkness turned into her long and lustrous hair again, part of which continued to turn into a set of near-black armor.

A short exchange of glances between him and her was all the conversation they needed, before both charged into the giants which had surrounded the King of the Gods.

"Fight, my siblings! Fight for Olympus!" Hypnos' voice boomed, at odds with his normally slow and soft demeanor. He surged forward, like a hawk bearing down upon a mouse. Those of the Titans' army he passed fell asleep. Hades idly wondered with part of his mind how Thanatos' presence would have affected them. But the God of Death was not here, which wasn't that surprising, since the twin of Hypnos had only ever hated the deathless Gods. Not that the Gods had never hated him, of course, but all in all Hades was not surprised Erebus' lieutenant was not present to defend Olympus.

He was forced to turn his full attention to the battle again when a Titan bore down upon him.

A terrible scream sounded, bone-chilling and shrill. Other voices joined in as others died. The foul power of death washed over the battlefield from the back of the Titan-army. A giant black bird was attacking the archers.

Persephone gasped as she looked from her vantage-point at what was happening far away. It was no bird, but a man with black wings who dove and rose again. He looked downright terrifying to her, even more than Hades had done when he had taken her. His power was almost visible in the darkness that were the shadows of Nyx and Erebus and the massive thunderclouds of her father.

The man was nimble as arrows were shot at him, he evaded them gracefully and for perhaps a second she could see his face. It was Thanatos, God of Death, who attacked the archers of the Titans. And he was alone. His siblings had either joined her and the Twins of Leto among the archers of the Gods, or were fighting alongside their siblings in the middle of the blood-drenched field. He alone was fighting far from the others. Somehow she realized that he must prefer it that way.

The clashing of the armies was like the crashing of waves ashore. Again and again Olympus crashed into the enemy-army; again and again the walls of the enemy thinned and slowly but surely the Gods were victorious. It took them days, but in the end Zeus and Nyx lead their families to a thorough victory.


	13. Chapter 13

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **13**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** This story is coming to its' end. After this there is only one more chapter. So now I want YOUR opinion on something: should I make a sequel to this? It'll be a family-fic, with some romance, but it will focus on Athena's and Thanatos' kids, not those two themselves. Vote in the poll I will put up or tell me in your review, whichever suits you better!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thank you for your aid." Zeus told Nyx as they looked out over their field of victory.

"I just wish we could have done more." She answered. "No one came through this unscathed: thousands of your mortal supporters are due for a visit of Thanatos. Many more will have to live a life lacking limbs." They watched Thanatos move over the field, collecting the souls of those too wounded to endure. Once in a while he would stretch his wing, signaling one that could be saved. The other wing rested in a weird angle at his side: a giant had caught the swift son of Erebus and broken the frail bones with his club. "Even the Gods themselves are wounded."

The King of the Gods glanced at her: her magnificent hair had been drastically shortened by the swords of those she had attacked and one of her arms was wrapped in bandages, hiding a nasty burn. The immortals had been in agreement that Apollo would heal the mortals first to save as many as they could before worrying about his family.

Zeus nodded in agreement. "Come, let us return to the encampment."

They only occasionally stopped to talk to the mortals present. Many of their family were taking care of those and most mortals were terrified of the two anyway. In the center of the encampment were the tents of the Olympians.

Even those were not spared the sting of wounds: Aphrodite was taking care of Hepheastus, who had been flung into a mountain, among others. The both of them passed them by too, entering the tent that was Zeus' and Hera's. There, on the bed, rested Erebus. He too had been wounded, gravely even. As Hyperion was going down, he had unleashed one last and terrible attack. Erebus had managed to shield the majority of the Olympian army from the scorching light, but he himself had suffered terrible burns while doing so. Hera and Athena looked up as the two entered.

The goddess of Marriage rose carefully, her leg not easily accepting her weight. Her husband gently helped her up to sit on one of the chairs as Nyx took her place on the bedside, gently taking her husband's hand in hers. Athena smiled at her mother-in-law as she applied more of the balm Apollo had given her. She was one of few who had not been wounded in the battle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You can stay on Olympus for a while." Athena had left, leaving the two ruling couples in the tent. They had been joined by Zeus' siblings. Hades needed to be supported by Persephone, a series of deep wounds on his hips bothering him more than he would ever admit. Amphitrite was not present, as was Triton. Poseidon was present, but his mind was concentrating more on his wounded wife than the conversation of his siblings. "At least for a while, until Erebus has fully recovered."

Nyx looked at her now sleeping husband. "Thank you. I have no doubt Athena will be happy with this as well."

She saw from the corner of her eye how the others tensed. "How is she?" Hera asked.

"You saw her yourself." Nyx turned away from Erebus' burned face.

"That is not what she meant." Demeter said, one arm around Hestia. "We heard her scream, Nyx."

"My son never intended to hurt her like that." Nyx assured them. "He all but banished himself from his own bed after that happened. It was months later that they slept together once more. After she tempted him." The Primordial of the Night giggled at the memory. "Or perhaps seduce is the better word. I have never before seen him out of control like that."

"Athena does not do that!" Hades exclaimed.

"She most assuredly does." Nyx countered. "He nearly took her in front of his siblings so… well, you know." She smiled at the face of the others. "It's those you least expect, isn't it?" Here she winked at Persephone, who turned beet-red alongside her husband, realizing exactly to what the Night-goddess was referring. Demeter wasn't sure how to react: to laugh at Hades' face or cringe at the mental image she now had.

"I will inform my children then." The Primordial rose from the bed.

"I need some alcohol." Zeus groaned. "I did not need that image from both Athena and Persephone." He shuddered as his siblings laughed.

"I guess it's to be expected if they're yours." For a moment Poseidon forgot to worry, instead enjoying making his brother uncomfortable.

"Indeed, they are true daughters of Zeus." Demeter agreed, using the teasing to banish the mental image of her daughter and her brother. She really did not want to know what her little one did with her brother.

"Oh shut up." Zeus grumbled. "Or I'll remind you of your escapades."

"Well, we're quickly finished with me then." Hades snorted. "Can we now act maturely again?"

"And ignore the chance to tease our brother?" Hestia threw a pointed glance at Poseidon and Demeter. "Never. Best to let them tire themselves."

"We love you, big sis." Poseidon snickered. "But yeah, let's postpone this. Why did you call us, Zeus?"

After a last glare Zeus sighed, pulling Hera close. "I did not want to ask you while Nyx was here: what must I do about Athena?"

"She is wed, Zeus, you can do no more." Hera softly said. "If you interfere now, not only will that get you the ill-will of Nyx, but you also would imply that the loss of her virginity was merely a means to an end."

"I agree. If you demand her return, you would imply her virginity was like… rent for a temporary service." Demeter supported her sister. "Not to mention that no matter who her husband is, he will not like you for taking his wife like that. You must accept that Athena is wed, and no longer yours, brother, just as I had to do with Persephone."


	14. Chapter 14

**Category:** **Greek Mythology**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Athena/Thanatos (no idea where that came from :P)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Hints of Lemon as well as Blood**

**Chapter:** **14**

**Copyright:** **Greek Gods © By Whomever they belong, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** I want YOUR opinion on something: should I make a sequel to this? It'll be a family-fic, with some romance, but it will focus on Athena's and Thanatos' kids, not those two themselves. Vote in the poll I will put up or tell me in your review, whichever suits you better! Summary of the MAYBE-coming story can be found in my profile.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Truly, Olympian parties are the best." Ares grinned, lifting his goblet in toast. The greatest field of Olympus was filled with pillows and tables filled with food. Nymphs carried trays with goblets of nectar to the gods. Music floated across the field, having just the right volume. The children of Nyx had mingled with the children of Olympus around the massive bonfire, while their parents rested with the six main Olympians on a rise directly in front of the fire.

Athena laughed at him from the gigantic pillow she had claimed as her own. "Better than the feast that is a good war?" She rested at the foot of the rise, but she did so alone. Whoever her husband was, he was not laying with her.

He laughed in answer, the nymphs surrounding him giggling. His popularity had taken a massive boost after the recent battle. "I give you that one, sister." He winked at her.

Her laughter was more beautiful than any music. The favorite daughter of Zeus had changed. There was a facet in her personality no one had ever seen before: the one where she knew how to enchant the other gender.

"It is most enjoyable." Zeus agreed, grinning at the woman sitting at his feet. Hera glared at him, but it was half-heartedly.

"I'll show you war." She threatened, gesturing for a nearby nymph. She took two goblets, offering one to her husband.

"I do suggest we stay with the parties for a time." Erebus had a seat next to Zeus, but Nyx lounged on the backrest of his chair, citing it more comfortable than the ground. He had answered she just couldn't bear to be beneath him. Her hair had playfully strangled him after that.

"Yes please, my place will be flooded right now." Hades offered from Erebus' other side. "There will be a terrible backlog waiting for me when I get back."

"Just chuck them all into Elysium." Demeter sat on a pillow between Zeus and Poseidon. "Problem solved." Hades growled at her.

Two ambrosia-treats flew barely passed their heads. "Or enjoy the party!" Twin voices cried out. Artemis and Apollo looked like pure innocence, but the amused face of Hermes beside them ensured that all knew it was an illusion.

For a moment laughter drowned out the music as practically everyone present laughed.

"You know what we need right now?" Epiphron called. The son of Nyx was the God of among others prudence, but he did not seem prudent now as he lay between his sisters Oizys and Nemesis. "Dances!" Both Retribution and Misery kicked him for that. "Hey, no need to get aggressive! Yeesh…"

"He's just like Apollo!" Hermes laughed. "C'mon, girls, some dances!"

Soon all the men had picked up the chant, demanding dances from the women. Aphrodite was the first to cave in, walking up to the rise and pulling Athena from her comfortable pillow. Then she snatched Hera down. "Apollo! Song of Beauty!"

"What?" Nyx whispered down to Zeus as she watched Hera and Athena relent with a smile on their faces.

"To ensure some peace after the Trojan debacle I ordered them to do something together. They decided to choreograph a dance." He explained, smiling widely. "The entire thing is truly wonderful, as is the music Apollo wrote for it. But they rarely perform it."

And indeed it was: Apollo had outdone himself on the music, perfectly accentuating every move of the women swirling around the fire. Each displayed her own treats perfectly, yet rather than seeming out of place, it was fitting. Hera's every move depicted regality, Aphrodite's beauty and Athena's showed power.

"Is Athena supposed to flirt like that?" Erebus drew Zeus' attention to his daughter. The Goddess of War was indeed flirting heavily with anyone who looked at her. Somehow she managed to still look quite powerful while doing it.

"She… is not." The King of the Gods stared at his child. "What is she doing?"

"Ensuring my son loses his control. Again…" Nyx realized, laughing softly. "She just knows he'll be unable to resist her like this."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He hated parties or large gatherings of any kind. Even those where his siblings were present. And yet he couldn't stay away either: Athena was a joy to look at, even from this distance. Thanatos sat on one of the temples like a giant bird, watching his wife sit on a giant pillow. She knew he was there too, occasionally throwing inviting glances at him.

But Thanatos, hated by the gods and hateful towards them, did not answer her invitation. He did not want to be among them, the very beings who give him work at a whim. Woe is the one who angers the gods, for it shall be Thanatos who comes first to them. And he hated that the most: those that knew he was coming, pleading for their lives.

But then he was torn from his musing at the voice of his sibling, demanding entertainment. The entire field soon did and Aphrodite obliged. She pulled Athena and Hera along, and he watched with more interest now.

And cursed under his breath: she was doing it again, damn her, Athena was seducing him again. And this time she knew what she was doing. Her silver eyes flashed into his direction and her trained body invited him to touch it.

He rose to his feet as she progressed around the fire, her dance becoming ever faster. The others did too, but his own silver eyes were fixed on her.

He snarled and stepped of the temple. He glided, just flapping his wings enough to not crash. Nymphs screamed as he passed overhead, his entire focus on the dancing women. The ground shuddered as he touched down right in front of Athena, towering over her with wings wide-spread and the fire died as the power of death came over it. The music had faltered and from the corner of his eye he could see Zeus rise, possibly to defend his child. Hera and Aphrodite were frozen, not moving as if to ensure his focus would not shift to them. And Athena? Athena laughed, her silver eyes shining in the glow of the dying embers.

He never really had figured out whether he was truly stronger than she was… It did not matter.

He snatched her up into his arms, plundering her mouth. As she slung her arms around his neck, he closed his wings around them, bringing them to his bedroom.


End file.
